Elliot
Elliot (エリオット Eriotto) is the young son of a duke, who passes to posterity through the Ice and Dark tale written about his love life. His soul eventually enters his sword, the Wedge of Time. Appearance Elliot is a young man with ash blonde hair and grey eyes wearing a blue earing on his right ear. The armor he goes to war with is made of a breastplate over light blue clothes, with white gloves, boots and a cape. He carries his golden sword at his left hip. As a child, he has long, neck-length hair kept in a ponytail. Personality Not much is known about Elliot, who mostly appears through what others tell of him. He however seems like an honest and amiable young man who cares about his role and his loved ones deeply, as his love for Freedert leads him to death. History Elliot is the son of a duke and has two friends, Kyle Endoyle and Freedert. Even though their social standing is different, the three children spend a lot of time together. Elliot and Freedert are eventually drawn to each other and fall in love.Manga: The Second Hand of Time, Part 7 They promise that they will remain together forever.Manga: The Second Hand of Time, Part 10 However, war comes and, as the son of the Duke, Elliot is sent off to the front. Freedert gives him a sword, the Wedge of Time, to protect himself. Before he leaves the village, he asks his friend Kyle to take care of Freedert while he is gone. However, without Elliot knowing, Kyle begs the village's tutelary artwork, the Second Hand of Time, to end the young Duke's life. The latter is struck in the back on the battlefield and dies. According to witnesses, what seems like an arrow is in fact an iron spear shaped like the second hand of a clock. Elliot magically comes back to life and awakens. In the Ice and Snow version of the story, red petals from Freedert's favourite flower even replace blood'Manga': The Second Hand of Time, Part 2. He returns to find the town in ruins and the girl dead before the Second Hand of Time. The young duke realises his beloved has asked the artwork to trade her time to bring him back. A despaired Elliot begs the Second Hand of Time to give this time back to save his lover. Before the artwork can grant his wish, he kills himself with his sword. The Second Hand of Time can't manipulate a time that has stopped and, instead, the Wedge of Time starts shining and the Duke's soul enters it. Kyle temporary owns the sword, that disappears after his death. Satoshi Hiwatari knows its secret location and, as the Second Hand of Time awakens again, the Wedge of Time is anonymously donated to the Russell Museum. Dark immediately announces he'll steal the sword and Commander Hiwatari uses its magic strength to protect the museum. Elliot's magic is described as "sadness".Manga: The Second Hand of Time, Part 8 When the thief, holding the snow painting the Second Hand of Time penetrated, enters the room where the sword is kept, the two artworks start resonating. But before they can be reunited, Hiwatari attacks Dark with the Wedge of Time, then Krad takes his place and the thief ends up wounded.Manga: The Second Hand of Time, Part 9 After the fight, the Commander summons the sword and reunites it with the Second Hand of Time. The blade goes through the magic canvas and falls into the piece's landscape, where it pierces Freedert. Elliot and his lover are reunited at last and can depart in peace. In the anime The anime adaptation slightly diverges from the manga. Indeed, when Elliot returns from war, Freedert's body has already been burried. Later, the Wedge of Time is kept hidden in a secluded tower outside of town, and is shown actively resisting its chains.Anime: Episode 23, The Second Hand of Time Relationships Freedert: As children and despite their difference in social status, Freedert and Elliot are friends. As they grow up, these feelings turn into love. When Elliot is killed on the battlefield, Freedert doesn't hesitate to trade her life to bring him back, and the boy is ready to do the same once he realises what she did. Their strong, long-lasting feelings enhance the Second Hand of Time and Wedge of Time's powers, making the artworks abnormally powerful. Kyle Endoyle: Kyle Endoyle and Elliot have been friends since childhood despite their difference in social status. When the young duke departs for war, he entrusts Freedert to his friend's care. However, Kyle's envy has turned friendship into hatred and he begs the Second Hand of Time to kill Elliot. Whether the latter understands his friend's treason is unknown. Kyle keeps the Wedge of Time, that contains his former friend's soul, until he dies. Trivia * When class 2-B performs Ice and Snow for the school festival, Elliot as a character is replaced by Dark, in the manga for the sake of modernity'Manga': The Second Hand of Time, Part 1, in the anime so it's more romantic. * Inside the Wedge of Time and later reunited with Freedert, Elliot is always depicted as dormant. He only opens his eyes once before his chains are broken, as Dark enters the Russell Museum. Gallery Episode 23 Freedert gives the Wedge of Time to Elliot.png | Freedert is depicted giving the Wedge of Time only in the anime. References Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Minor Characters